We Have to go to High School!
by inuyashas-grrl97
Summary: The Sonic team is forced to go to High School! Chaos, drama, romance and funniness ensues!  SHADAMY; KnuxRouge; Tails x Cream; Sonikal; And Silvaze
1. Why us?

Chapter 1: G.' mission

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Sonic and others are property of SEGA, cause if they WERE mine I would make Shadow and Amy fall for each other! And I would make Amy a LOT less desperate and clingy!<p>

Amy: HEY!

Me: sorry Amy, It's true and you know it!

Amy: Why I oughta...

Me: what are YOU gonna do, bop me over the head with you weak little hammer?

Amy: THATS IT! I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!

Shadow: AMY DONT KILL THE AUTHOR PLEASE!

Amy: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Me: AHHHHHHHH!

Shadow: O_o ummm... PLEASE REVIEW! *runs to come save me from AmyS' wrath*

* * *

><p><em><span>Amy POV<span>_

I entered G.U.N. headquarters about 10 minutes late. They had called us a week ago, during one of our team meetings, saying something about a new mission. That's all I really heard,

because at the moment, I had been a little busy drooling over Shadow. Yes, that's right I no longer have a crush on Sonic, because he had gotten a girlfriend, and seeing how happy he was

made me realize that it was time to move on. When my friends had asked why I had chosen him, I told them about his secret sweet side that I had discovered. He also really liked animals,

and had his own dark Chao, named Shade. And as humorless and distant as he may seem, he really is funny, and sometimes, when the guys would star one their stupid fights, he would give

the tiniest of smiles, and hake his head at them. He also had a soft spot for us girls. He really likes quiet, open, and places that just screamed nature.

Anyway, back to the G.U.N mission!

I made it through security pretty quickly, and soon entered the briefing room. The only ones missing were Shadow, Cream, and her Chao, Cheese. About

15 minutes later, they walked in, Shadow looking like he was REALLY bored, and Cream falling all over herself, apologizing because Cheese had wandered off and "Mr. Shadow", which is

what she insists on calling him, had been kind enough to help find him. After everyone had shut up, the commander walked in and began to explain why we were here. "Well, first of all, it's

not really a mission. We just used that to get you all to show up. You're really here because, well there is a law about minors being required to attend and finish school, so we have to send

you all to school." Cries of disbelief, confusion, and outrage erupted all around the table. Even Shadow looked a little upset. He began filling in the details. We would all be going to Station

Square High School. Cream and Tails would be freshmen. Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Shadow and me would be sophomores. Rouge and Knuckles would be juniors. Both were public schools,

so we didn't have to wear uniforms.

G.U.N had bought a large house for us all to share. Rouge and Knuckles were given drivers licenses, so that they could drive us to the school. Shadow

was also given one, for who-knows-what reasons. They would choose a car before we all left. He then told us to follow him. As we left he stopped and said "oh! One more thing, you need to

report in once a month, please, everyone, give it your best effort." We nodded, and we continued to walk. We soon arrived at the G.U.N car unit (weird thing for a secret government agency

to have, huh?), so that Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles could choose their car. Shadow chose a black and red motorcycle. Rouge chose a purple Fiat Coupe, and Knuckles chose a red Ford

Ranger. The driving arrangements were made so that Sonic, Silver, and Tails would go with Knuckles. Rouge would take Cream, Blaze, and Tikal. And I would go with Shadow. I almost got a

nosebleed at the mental image: me pressed up against Shadows' back, my arms wrapped around his torso….. "..my..amy…AMY!" "Huh, what?" "You don't mind going on the motorcycle with

Shadow right?" the commander asked. I nodded no, all the girls were smirking at me, and so were Sonic and Knuckles, because they were the only guys that knew. The commander

announced that he would show us the way to the house. I was handed a pink and black helmet by Shadow, and we got on, him testing out the engine or whatever and started to smile at the

purr of the engine. I heard him murmur "Oh man, I missed that sound!" I smiled and shook my head at how silly he was sometimes. After that we took off for the house, following the

commanders black car.


	2. Chapter 2: We get to live here?

Hey well, just finished getting all patched up fro amys beating! please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: We get to live here?<p>

We drove for about 30 minutes, before Shadow skidded the motorcycle to a stop in front a large gated house. We were each handed a key with a room number. As we entered the house, the commander laid down 3 rules.

Do NOT destroy the house, 2. Ladies sleep on the top floor, idiots sleep on the ground floor, and 3. If we ever decide to host a party, absolutely NO alcohol allowed. Each of us was handed a communicators, and we had a cell phone in our room. Right after he left, we all bolted for the stairs or the hallway. I had room #8. It was my two favorite colors. The wall was pitch black with a pattern of pink swirling vines.

The bed was a large black canopy bed, with pink pillows, and a pale pink carpet. I looked out the large window, which looked out on the backyard. The backyard had a huge grassy area, a giant pool with slides and diving boards. There was a Jacuzzi, and a swing set, most likely for Cream. There was also a pretty red-brown deck with a huge table and a grill. That when I noticed that right under my windowsill, the roof flattened out some, making a perfect sitting place. I was startled by a loud sound, causing me to jump and give off a little shriek. As I went to go investigate, I heard the sound more clearly, my favorite song "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkhog.

*What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

What doesn't kill you *

I continued my search and eventually found the sound emitting from a black cell phone lying on the desk. The screen read: message received from: Shadow. O I forgot to mention that ever since the ark incident, I and Shadow had become best friends. I opened it and read

_Hey Rose, sweet rooms, huh?_

We also had really annoying nicknames for each other.

I responded_**: Yeah mines pink and black all around! Yeah! Do u like ur room Shadz?**_

_Don't make me go up there!_

**As if! U r such a chicken!**

_I know where you live…_

_** Yeah, well, you know what?**_

_No, What? ^o^_

**Grrr…I know where you live too!**

_ Soo… ur stalking me now huh? Besides, if you wanted to know where I lived, you could've just asked! XP_

**I hate you! XP**

_ Love you too Rose!_

…**Last one to the living room is a rotten egg!**

_ Eww….why rotten?_

_**Don't be such a smartass, or I might just have to cut u down to size Mr. 4'3"!**_

_Look who's talking little miss 4'1"!_

**On your marks, get set, GO!**

I tore out my door and into the first hallway I saw… which turned out to be the wrong hallway. I tried the next one, and I almost face planted on the floor when I turned a corner and almost hit a couch. I sat down about half a second before Shadow sped into the living room. When he saw me, he yelled "NNNOOOOO!" as dramatically as he could, and pretended to fall to the ground, dead. I started nudging him with my toe when he suddenly jumped up, grabbed me, and pinned me down, and started tickling me.

"AAHHHH! HAHAH SH-SHADOW! PL-PLEASE ST-STOP TICKLING M-ME! PLEASE! I-I'LL DO ANY-AN-ANYTHING!"

He was about to respond when a loud voice yelled "time for dinner you ungrateful squirts!" "Stupid Knuckles…" I muttered under my breath. Shadow laughed and ruffled my hair. "Aahhh, Shadoooww…. "I whined. He suddenly picked me up and we skated to the kitchen. Dinner went surprisingly well. That night, before I fell asleep, my phone vibrated.

_Goodnight Rose. C U in the morning._

**Goodnite Shadz! C U tomorrow!**

And with that, I fell asleep dreaming about love, affection, and the one guy I couldn't have.


	3. First Day in Hell!

Me: Well, I can finally type without felling any pain *glares at Amy*  
>Amy: Heh heh…My bad?<p>

Me: Grrr… maybe, just for that I will change the pairing to Knuxamy and Shadouge….

Shadow and Amy: NOOOO!

Me: Bwahhahahaha!

Tails: Oh Geez, who gave her sugar?

Knuckles: Oops…*sweatdrop*

Tails: *sigh* I'll handle it. *shoots me with Tranquilizer dart*

Me: Son of...a….Bullshark...*THUD*

Rouge: *facepalm* She does not own Sonic or the other characters, they are property of SEGA.

Sonic: Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Day of Hell<p>

I woke up to that annoying as hell sound of an alarm clock going BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. I smashed my fist on the snooze button and glanced at the time. It was 5:45 a.m. I got out of bed, grumbling the whole time, and began to get ready. I put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a short-sleeved v-neck red shirt with the kanji character for "love" in white, and my black converse. In the past two years, I have filled out pretty nicely, nowhere near as much as Rouge, but well enough. I went into my bathroom and looked at my reflection for a while, trying to decide how to style my quills, which had grown down to about the middle of my back. I eventually decided to straighten them. I brushed my teeth, and put on some eyeshadow, mascara, black eyeliner, blush, and a little bit of lipgloss. I checked my reflection one last time, and then grabbed my cell, the communicator, and my backpack. Before we headed out the door, a G.U.N assistant stopped by and gave each of us a wallet with about $500 each. He told us "If you need more money, you are going to need to get a job." We walked outside, and I put on my motorcycle helmet and hopped on behind Shadow. We sped off and arrived before everyone else. Every got down, and we all stood there, gawking at the school. 1. .HUGE! 2. There were other Mobians walking around. We eventually found the main office, and got our schedules, it was a block schedule, so on Mondays and Wednesdays; we would go to 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th period. On Tuesdays and Thursdays we would go to 2nd, 4th, 5th, and 6th period. On Fridays we went to all of the classes, which would be cut from an hour and a half to just 45 minutes. Today was a Friday, so we had all classes. Here is how my schedule went:

1st period: Honors English 10 with Mr. Scott

2nd period: Honors Geometry 1 with Mrs. Winters

3rd period: Italian 1 with Signora Bergstrom

4th period: Physical Education with Coach Dash

5th period: Health & Contemporary Issues with Mrs. Kells

6th period: Biology 1 with Mrs. Rottweiler

7th period: Drama 1 with Mr. Finn

I sighed…such boring classes, although, theater might not be so bad. I walked to first period with Sonic, who (obviously) had the same first period as me. Mr. Scott called out "Alright class, eyes up here, we have two new students. Would you please come and introduce yourselves?" Sonic ran up there and said "hey, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm sure most of you have probably heard of me!" At this point, girls were freaking out and yelling "OMG! IT'S HIM!" and "SONIC WILL YOU MARRY ME?" I smiled a little bit, remembering how I used to be. He finished and I walked up and said "Hi, I'm Amy Rose…" I got about half the reaction that Sonic got, mostly from guys… I took my seat, but as I did, we all suddenly heard squeals and screams of joy. "WTF?" I thought to myself, when my phone began to vibrate. I checked m pone and saw that Shadow was texting me.

_ Hey Rose! _

**Hey Shadz, what's up?**

_ Nothing...*sigh*_

**What's wrong?**

_ These damn girls won't leave me alone! My front backpack pocket has been, against my will, stuffed with tons of girl's numbers…now when I get home I have to empty it out! Help…me…*dramatic fall to floor*_

**What class do you have next?**

_ Honors Geo 1_

**Me too!**

_ Finally! Someone I DON'T want to throw out the window!_

**Shadow, if u r gonna do something violent, you have to include me too!**

_Rose, Rose, Rose…_

**What?**

_ Nothing…_

**Shadow, u better tell me!**

…_  
><em>**Shadow?**

…

**Jerk…**

_Love you too! : p _

Before I could respond, the bell rang…and I hadn't taken a single note. "OH CRAP!" I said. Sonic answered "Don't worry Ames, I will let you copy my notes tonight, okay?" We parted ways, and as I walked to Geometry, I saw Shadow up ahead. I sprinted up and jumped on his back, effectively scaring the crap out of him, and receiving glares from the girls around me. We started messing around, not noticing how empty the halls were becoming, when we heard the two minute warning bell. "OH CRAP!" we yelled. He flung me over his shoulder, turned his air shoes on, and sped to class. We arrived right before the bell rang, and quickly took our seats before him teacher noticed. We began passing notes to each other, but I remembered to take notes this time.

_ Hey Rose, have you heard about that dance coming up?_

**Of course I haven't, its only 2****nd**** period!**

_ Well the girls in 1__st__ period kept asking me, but I said no to all of them._

**Why?**

_Rose are you insane! I'm not going to go to a dance with someone I have known for a total of 15 seconds! O_o_

**Chill dude!**

_Sorry, it just really freaked me out… besides us guys were thinking of taking you girls._

**Sounds good to me!**

_ But don't tell the girls about it!_

**Okay, but who is taking who? **

_ That's for me to know, and for you to find out!_

**Whatever…**

_ Oh Crud…Mrs. Winters is looking this way! She kind of reminds me of an obese penguin…_

I couldn't stop myself, and I began laughing REALLY loud. Mrs. Winters slowly waddled over to me and Shadow. "Mr. Hedgehog, Ms. Rose, is there something you would like to share with the class?" "No Mrs. Winters." Shadow and I said in unison. The bell rang as she began walking back to the front of the room. 3rd and 4th period were boring, and none of my friends were in that class. At Lunch, we all found a table near the back of the cafeteria and just talked. The rest of my day was so tiring! And I had a crap load of homework as well. After we got home, we didn't really have a lot of social time, because we were so freaking tired! But Rouge was going to take us girls dress shopping tomorrow, so we went to bed early, because everyone know how tiring shopping is!


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming Dress shopping

Rouge: I CAN'T WAIT TO GO SHOPPING!

Tikal, Amy, Cream, and Blaze: O_o

Rouge: What?

The Guys: you better not drag us along to carry your crap!

The girls: Hmmm… *evil smile*

Amy: Girls… get the duct tape and the rope!

Guys: AAHHH! NOOOOO!

Me: O_o um… Sonic and others are property of SEGA… please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Homecoming dress shopping.<p>

I was woken at about 9:30 by rouge basically landing on my stomach…yeah; me and mornings do NOT mix well… We all got dressed in shopping outfits, you know, clothes that are easy to change in and out of. We stopped for coffee ant Skybucks, and then arrived at the mall. Rouge, as usual, was lucky and found her perfect dress on the first try. It came down to mid-thigh, and had a corset style top. The main colors were purple and black, and the skirt was ruffled with 3 layers. She walked over to the shoes and found a pair of black high-heeled lace up boots. Blaze found her dress next. It was purple and white with a tutu style skirt, and the top of it was a fitted bodice. It came down to her knees. She found some shoes that looked like silver ballet slippers, but they had a low heel. And just for fun, we made Cream pick out a dress. It was a cute spaghetti strap dress with yellow and red striped dress that came down to mid-thigh. We then helped her find a pair of shoes. They were red ballet flats with a yellow bow of the toe. Tikal had a knee length blue spaghetti strap dress with a V-neck shape. She found some shoes that matched her perfectly! They were gold geek style sandals, but with a heel. I was the last one to find a dress. It was a red strapless dress with a black ribbon tied around the waist, ending in a big bow. I found some cute strappy heels to go with the dress. The girls didn't know the guys were going to ask them yet, but they had planned on going anyway. As we walked out of the store, I received a text from shadow.

_Rose, I need you to distract the girls, and fast!_

_**Wait, what? Why?**_

_We are headed home with some..err..materials, and in order to leave, we have to pass by your location!_

_**I'm on it, but you totally owe me one!**_

_Okay! See you later!_

I quickly looked at the girls and exclaimed "Oh my gosh, we forgot accessories!" They all agreed that we should get them now, so we went into Icing. As I entered the store, I saw a blur of red, blue, orange, and black flash by. The black blur slowed lightly, and waved. I waved back and the blur took off again. I went over to everyone else, and began browsing through the stuff. When we left, we had gotten our ears pierced, and we had all bought accessories. I bought a Shadow insignia necklace charm. As we went down the escalator, we began struggling with the weight of our bags. The weight suddenly disappeared. We looked around, confused, and saw the guys at the bottom of the escalator carrying our stuff. When I saw Shadow smirking at me, I blushed and waved. Then he looked at my neck (I think), blushed and looked away, starting a conversation with Sonic. Confused, I looked down, and saw 2 things wrong. 1. My shirt had slipped, showing a little more than it should have, and 2. The Shadow charm was showing. I blushed furiously and yanked y shirt back up to where it should be. We all walked back to the house in silence. The second we set foot into the house, the guys fled into the living room. A few seconds later, the sounds of Black Ops filtered through the door, along with shouts of; "No fair! ", "Hey! No screen looking you ass!" "Take that you bastard!", "EAT IT!", "Aw shit, not again/he cornered me!" and even the occasional "Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! NOT NOW!" We looked at each and began to giggle, when Rouge suddenly said "Emergency girl meeting in my room, attendance is mandatory." We looked at each other, shrugged, and headed upstairs to her room.


	5. The Confession

Me: Quick little note, sorry if Shadow seems OOC, I needed him to act a certain way for this story to work… plus since he has friends now, I think he wouldn't be all "Doom and Gloom" anymore.

Sonic: Inuyashas-grrl97 does not own any of the Sonic characters!

Shadow: Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Confession<p>

**Shadows POV**

We stopped, put the game on pause, and sneaked up to the door of Rouges room to eavesdrop. We heard Rouge ask "So what's up you and Shadow?" "N-N-Nothing, really!" said Amy, I'm guessing. "Well you like him, right?" asked Cream (You can't mistake her voice, because of how high pitched it is!). Amy responded in a quiet voice "Well… yeah…" My heart skipped a beat and I stared at the door in disbelief. See, I have been in love with Amy for about 2 years. When I first realized that I loved her, sometime after the ARK incident, I had no idea how to handle those kinds of feelings. So I went to the first person that came to mind, Sonic, for help. The first thing he did to help was to ask me to officially join the team. When I accepted, he called every team member over to his hose to inform everyone. Amy immediately wanted to throw a party to celebrate, which is when we first started becoming really close friends. Since then, Amy and I grew closer over the past 2 years, and I had thought that we would never be able to cross the "Best Friends" barrier. We all tried to quietly sneak back downstairs, when Tails knocked a vase over with one of his tails. We froze, and looked at each in fear, as we heard the girls start to talk again. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah…" "OH NO! THE GUYS!" "AAHHHHHH!" we yelled, and began to sprint down the stairs, when I remembered, I had to talk to Amy. On the way back up, I ran into Rouge, who asked me "How much did you hear?""ALL of it." I admitted. She nodded, and told me "if you ever hurt her, your dead hedgehog!" She then put her angry face on, and tore down the stairs, with the rest of the girls trailing after her, except Amy of course. I walked into the room to see Amy crying in the floor, murmuring to herself "It's all over now. He probably hates me." I ran over to her and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder "I'm so sorry Shadow! I've screwed everything up, haven't I?" I quickly responded "NO! Amy, you've just made everything perfect!" "W-What do y-you mean?" she hiccupped. "I-I-I LOVE YOU AMY!" I yelled. She looked at me with a shocked look on her face. "R-Really?" I smiled at her and nodded. She stood up and flung herself into my arms. "I love you too Shadow!" we got up and walked downstairs hand-in-hand. Once we stepped into the living room, we were met with shouts of "It's about time!", "Finally!", and "Wait, wait, how many of you knew about this?" from Knuckles. Since it was Movie night, we all settled in on the random cushions spread around the room, with Amy sitting on my lap. The girls chose to watch "Legally Blonde". Halfway through the movie, Amy fell asleep. I said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs to tuck her into bed. On the way up, she nuzzled her head into my chest (you know, that little white tuft on my chest that I find annoying as HELL!) and murmured my name. I smiled as I pulled that blankets up around her and said "Goodnight my beautiful Rose."

* * *

><p>Authors note: It's not over yet! There is still more to come...unfortunately, I have written up to chapter 12, but I have only typed up to chapter 5. . And sorry this chapter was so short! I promise the next one will be longer!<p> 


	6. The Reason for the Lack of Updates

Hey everyone, sorry, but my mom grounded me and took all my FanFiction privileges away, along with my writing journal. Why you ask? (Most likely you don't care, but I'm gonna tell you anyway!) I have a total of 7 classes, and I had 5 B's, 1 A, and a D in Algebra, so she took my privileges and journal away because of 1 freaking bad grade, not even bothering to take notice of the good grades! I will get them back once I bring the grade back up, so I will hopefully update soon! And I hope I don't lose any of my readers because of this!


	7. ATTENTION!

Hey guys I sorry for vanishing for so long. Im am creating a new account, where I will polish and republish the How To Train Your Dragon and a couple other fanfictions, becuase I made this account with an email I dont even use anymore. I hope you guys will refind me, and now that Im a senior in High School, I have more time to write, I mean shit I even have a designated class for writing, and I have my own laptop now so you can now expect permanent daily updates. My new account name will AddyBear or AddyBear97. I love you guys, please refind me!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so, I am graduating from high school (finally) which means I'm finally back for good, and I will do my best to recreate my old stories and such on my new account. I can be found under the new author name AddyBear97

I really hope not everyone has given up hope on me and I really apologize for the trouble I have caused your feels!

So far on my new account, I have Static in the remaking and a few stories from the more recent fandom I have gotten into- Hetalia! I probably wont be reposting or recreating my more unpopular or complete fics though XD but I wont delete this profile for good so you guys can still read what I have up. I LOVE YOU GUYS I SWEAR QAQ AND I FEEL UNBELIEVABLY BAD FOR VANISHING but if I'm completely honest, I was having a real tought time, but I recently got a therapist, and thanks to her, I felt motivated to come back to you all. 3

so please, feel free to come find me on my new account

AddyBear97


End file.
